


（鸣佐/鸣佐子）性别认知障碍

by vissihome



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 性转/轮回转世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vissihome/pseuds/vissihome
Summary: （佐助在这一世是女性，但是因为拥有前一世身为男性的记忆，所以产生了性别认知障碍，然后与这一世的鸣人相遇的故事）
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐/鸣佐子
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

今天是鸣人进入高中的第一天，鸣人要读的高中是本市最好的高中，长年吊车尾的鸣人初三时拼死学了一年才考上，勉强过了分数线。这所高中采取的是寄宿制，因此鸣人不得不离开父母的身边，他的父母早就为他准备好了换洗的衣物，今天早上还嘱托鸣人在学校里一定要好好听老师的话，认真学习，以及，不要早恋。

说起恋爱，年仅十六岁的鸣人可以说是对其充满了憧憬，在他的床底下堆藏了不少印着漂亮女孩的杂志。鸣人一开始以为自己喜欢清纯类型，后来发现性感成熟的也很不错，最后鸣人意识到，归根到底，他就是喜欢漂亮的——最好哪里都漂亮，够漂亮的话脾气差一点也可以忍受。

一走进学校，女生们的制服短裙下的纤长双腿就让鸣人兴奋不已，有些女生甚至会穿黑色白色的丝袜只为更好的显现腿部的线条，短裙也故意剪裁得更短些露出更多雪白的大腿根。要是能拥有她们中的一个做女朋友就好了，然后再谈一场甜甜的恋爱。

班主任要求班上的同学到讲台上进行自我介绍，并且把名字写到黑板上，轮到鸣人的时候，他毫不怯场地说：“我的名字是漩涡鸣人，喜欢的东西是泡面，尤其是我家楼下的一乐拉面。最讨厌的是等面泡好的三分钟。将来的梦想是，我要让全班的人都认同我的存在。兴趣是恶作剧。”鸣人一说完，气氛瞬间火热起开，下面传来“哈哈哈”的声音，所有人都笑成一团，除了一个人。

鸣人早就注意到了这个男生，第一眼看过去，便是炫目的白，他的面庞，他裸露在外的皮肤，无一不是光滑细腻，如牛奶般纯粹的乳白色。他的眼睛细长，眼珠又黑又亮，躺在深邃的眼窝里只增深情不增锐利，鼻梁高挺，偏偏鼻尖生得小巧秀丽，居然有点雌雄莫辨的感觉。

在班主任到班上之前，鸣人继续打量这个男生，他并没有特别打扮，但那黑色的短发搭配那张脸看起来就是帅。如果一定要说缺点，就是这个男生的身型比一般男生要瘦小许多，校服明显不合身松松垮垮的。

男生很冷漠，鸣人前面的自我介绍者上台时，他连看都没有看，默默低垂着头不知道在想些什么，但鸣人上台的时候，他抬起头看向了鸣人，这让鸣人心中一惊。也许这就是颜值的力量？只是对视一眼就让鸣人这个直男的心跳都慢了几拍。

鸣人自我介绍时，男生一直没有挪开视线，他盯着鸣人，眼睛里闪烁着鸣人看不懂的情感。鸣人下讲台后，男生也低下头，继续保持高冷的状态。不过他的高冷并不能阻止女孩子们围绕他的窃窃私语。

所有人都自我介绍完，只剩下了那男生一个，班主任主动走到男生身边，用手拍了拍他的肩膀，然后说了些什么，不过声音太小大家都听不清楚。终于，男生起身了，鸣人注意到这个男生的个子不高，大概只有一米七左右，但身材比例不错。

男生先是在黑板上写下“宇智波佐助”五个字，宇智波这个姓很少见啊……佐助倒是很寻常的男生名字，正当鸣人这么想着，佐助开始说话了。

这一说话，就把班上所有人包括鸣人震惊到了——这分明就是女孩子的声音啊！很细很柔，半点没有男孩子嗓音的粗犷，再看到佐助的脖颈才发现连喉结也没有。等等，是不是佐助的变声期还没有结束呢？

“你到底是男的还是女的啊！”班上已经有同学按耐不住好奇问了出来，一石激起千层浪，附和的声音一个接着一个，鸣人没有出声，他在等待佐助的回答。

佐助没有管同学们的疑惑，自顾自地说：“我叫宇智波佐助，没有什么喜欢的东西，要说目标的话，我想找到我唯一的朋友。”不知道是不是鸣人的错觉，佐助在说出“朋友”两个字时似乎瞟了鸣人一眼，还是用那种看不清的眼神。

佐助想要回到座位，可班上的人起哄非要佐助给出一个回答，班主任没有办法替佐助说到：“佐助是女孩子，学校没有规定过女孩子不可以留短发、穿男生制服吧！你们不要再为难佐助同学了。”

“我不是。”

佐助居然反驳了班主任，刚刚平息一点的议论声又热烈起来。

“佐助同学，你不要为难老师。”

“我不是。”佐助再次重复。

好事的男生大喊：“怎么连自己是男是女都不知道啊？”更有放肆者说：“看看下面有没有长小鸡鸡不就知道了！”此话一出，有人哈哈大笑起来，也有人觉得恶俗因而皱起了眉头。

谁也没有想到，佐助冲下讲台，给了那个说下流话的男生一拳，男生被揍倒在地，当场流出了鼻血，这个男生也不是好惹的人，立刻从地上爬起来要跟佐助打架，佐助也不畏惧。

佐助居然是个练家子，一招一式都像模像样，硬是让那个男生碰都没有碰到他，不过他也没有攻击男生，只是一个劲儿地躲避。男生见拳脚上赢不过佐助，一气之下随手拿了某个同学桌子上的墨水泼到佐助身上，黑色的墨水沾满了佐助的脸，白色的衬衫也布满了黑色的斑点。

“够了！”班主任终于忍不住中止这场闹剧，她大发雷霆站在讲台上把桌子拍得啪啪响，指责佐助和那个男生完全无视纪律，并要求班上的人不能再就性别问题为难佐助。

然后班主任又说：“有没有同学愿意带佐助去清洗一下？”底下鸦雀无声，这时鸣人举起手来：“老师，我愿意。”班主任欣慰地笑了，她把佐助的手递给鸣人，鸣人不敢去牵，跟佐助一前一后离开了班上。

鸣人很清楚，他这样做就是自找麻烦，明明还只是开学第一天，就接近了注定会成为校园焦点的人。但看到佐助一个人站着时，鸣人感觉佐助看起来很孤独，就好像世界与其没有关系，这让鸣人对佐助产生同情的感觉，他觉得佐助不应该被这么对待。

鸣人把佐助带到学校的洗手池，他看到佐助挽起衣袖然后打开水龙头，佐助的手腕细白看起来可以折断一般，明明衣服上满是墨迹，但佐助给人的感觉还是白色的，还是最一尘不染的纯白。洗到一半，佐助顶着满脸的水珠，对鸣人说：“还有哪里没有洗干净吗？”

墨水不是那么好洗掉的东西，佐助的脸上还残留着深深浅浅的黑色，鸣人照实说：“很多地方。”

“那你帮帮我吧。”说完佐助就闭起了双眼，摆出一副任你摆布的乖顺样子等鸣人动手。鸣人满脑子的问号，他尴尬地把手打湿，抚摸上佐助的脸，明明洗的是佐助的脸，却把鸣人的脸搞红了。

这种接触太超过了，鸣人甚至可以看清佐助的根根分明的睫毛还有睫毛微小的颤动，白嫩的皮肤这么近也看不到毛孔，手下的触感也很柔软，皮肤的温度在水的冰凉下衬托得更加明显。鸣人不敢用太大的力气，因此洗得很温柔，佐助突然握住鸣人的手指，在脸上重重摩擦了两下。

“太轻了是擦不干净的。”

“我还不是怕弄疼你！”鸣人脱口而出，说完更尴尬了，脸颊都在发热，偏偏这个时候，佐助睁开了眼睛，鸣人毫无防备地与佐助四目相对，印在鸣人眼中的是佐助双眼宝石般的黑色。

佐助居然笑了：“谢谢你，鸣人。”

现在就直呼名字未免太亲昵了！我们今天才认识对方啊，连朋友都称不上！鸣人嘴上沉默心里却疯狂地吐槽。

鸣人清洗到凑近看才能看见残留黑色的地步，然后把手放了下来，他说：“把衣服也换一下吧，要不要我陪你回宿舍？”

“好。”

跟佐助的相处意外的和谐，鸣人甚至觉得佐助对自己有点自来熟，一举一动都很信任自己，完全没有在班上的高冷气场。鸣人心里清楚自己还没有帅到能让人一见钟情的地步，尤其是佐助，怎么会对鸣人偏偏这么好？以佐助的颜值，无论是男是女，都是被别人追的存在吧！

除非，佐助本身就是这种性格——很容易相信人，也很温柔，只是外表比较冰冷。鸣人越脑补越觉得佐助是个好人，还真情实感地可怜起佐助身边没有人理解。那就让我漩涡鸣人肩负起这个重担吧！十六岁的少年心中总有英雄情结。

鸣人看到佐助进了女生宿舍楼，他作为男生只能在外面等，所以说，佐助确实是个女生啊……那她为什么要在班上否认呢？还要打扮成男生的样子。鸣人开始幻想佐助留长头发、穿短裙的样子，他用直男审美担保，佐助一定会是个大美女，毕竟素颜也很漂亮了，他用水在佐助脸上洗了半天都没有化妆品的感觉。

佐助换了一件上衣，准备和鸣人一起回班，鸣人出于对佐助的尊重，即使满心的好奇也没有问什么。可是佐助却对他说：“鸣人，我们可以做朋友吗？”

“啊，为什么？”

“因为我很感激你，你是个好人。”

这是什么？朋友卡和好人卡一起发了？鸣人心想他也没想过让佐助做他女朋友啊！虽然想想也不错，只要佐助能更像女孩子一点，佐助几乎就是鸣人梦想中的女朋友了——因为够漂亮。

多一个朋友不会是什么坏事，本着这样的想法，鸣人朝佐助点点头，然后佐助笑了，鸣人好像第一次在佐助的眼睛里读出看得懂的情感，她很高兴。

也许，她其实很想要一个朋友。

佐助的名字很快就在学校出名了，既因为她的相貌，也因为她的性别争议，她走在路上总会成为人们的焦点，说不清有多少是好意又有多少是恶意。鸣人作为旁观者，感到的只有极度的难过，佐助给人感觉像只被观赏珍惜的动物。

很多人都将对佐助的排挤当作理所当然，因为佐助在他们眼里是个怪人，彻头彻尾的怪人，他们甚至觉得佐助是自作自受——谁让她非要把自己搞成男孩子的样子，她要是像普通女孩一样，就不会被排挤了。

鸣人也不清楚佐助为什么要这样，但他不认为这是佐助被欺负的理由，佐助的打扮是她的自由，轮不到其他人来评头论足。

当佐助在高一的第一次模拟考中获得全校第一时，关于佐助的讨论再次攀升一层。佐助绝对的优秀并不能堵住潮水般的讨论，相反他们变本加厉地揪住佐助的性别问题不放，当然这反而更是他们抓不到佐助其他弱点的体现。

同样带有恶意的争论声中，男女之间也有差别。女生参杂着嫉妒的心理，她们需要通过羞辱来贬低佐助；男生则参杂旖旎的幻想，毕竟佐助的漂亮无可争议，他们的羞辱更像是用来掩盖他们的下流。

佐助作为漩涡的中心点，平静得像看不到这一切一样，她无视别人对她的恶作剧，默默扔掉被乱涂乱画的笔记本。于是玩笑变本加厉了，他们把佐助的无视当成了忍让，佐助回到宿舍时，发现她的行李箱被人打开，内衣和内裤撒在床上。第二天，这些照片就在手机当中传播了起来，还夹杂着“她原来真的会穿胸罩”和“罩杯也太小了”的嘲笑声。

佐助忍无可忍，她第一次把这件事报告给了老师，老师对于成绩优异的学生总是会格外重视，于是调出宿舍走廊的监控录像查出了偷进佐助宿舍的女生，并且请来了这些女生的家长。

一天佐助来上学时脸上带着伤，有人目击到佐助与校外的混混组织发生冲突，佐助居然全身而退，但佐助也被老师请来了家长。鸣人没有想到，他会被班主任要求到办公室去，一进去，他就看到了一个黑发的女人，即使到了中年也风韵犹存，鸣人猜到她是佐助的母亲。

佐助的母亲一看见鸣人，就抓着他问：“就是你叫漩涡鸣人吗？”

“是。”

“我求你帮帮我的女儿。”

“我......”面前这个女人的请求，让鸣人内心的愧疚感前所未有的强烈，他明明答应做佐助的朋友，却一直在做缩头乌龟，让佐助还是那么孤独地面对所有的恶意。

班主任：“鸣人，老师问你，你高中之前认识佐助吗？”

鸣人：“不认识啊。”

班主任：“但佐助的母亲说——”

“我女儿七岁的时候就曾经喊过你的名字，我记得很清楚。”黑发女人激动地说。“不仅是七岁，她读初中时，我也在她做梦的时候听到过。但是我问她，她却总是不承认。”

鸣人：“我确定读高中我才第一次见佐助。”

佐助的母亲：“可能是你们小时候见过，但你认不出来了。”说完她拿出几张照片，全部是一个小孩的照片，看五官轮廓就知道是佐助，不过照片里的佐助也还是一副小男孩的样子。鸣人看得心里难受，明明是那么可爱的长相，给人的感觉却成熟得可怕。

鸣人：“我能冒昧地问一下，佐助为什么要打扮成男孩子的样子？她是经历过什么？”

佐助的母亲流起眼泪：“我不知道......她很小的时候就不肯穿我为她准备的女孩子的衣服，也从来没有穿过裙子，头发长长了就自己用剪刀剪短。我带她去见过医生，医生说她是天生的性别认知障碍。”

鸣人：“性别认知障碍？！”

佐助的母亲：“就是佐助心里认为自己是个男孩子，不肯承认女孩子的身份。她有一次也的确跟我说过：‘我其实是一个男性的灵魂’。”

鸣人：“这世上还有这样的事。”

佐助的母亲：“所以我想只有你可以走进佐助的心里了，可能佐助一直在等待与你相遇。”

鸣人：“这也说的太玄乎了，而且我也没有把握可以——”

佐助的母亲：“你尽力就好，我听老师讲，佐助开学第一天就是你帮了佐助。”

鸣人：“我会尽力。” 

鸣人虽然答应了佐助的母亲，但是怎么入手还真是不清楚，他决定先和佐助做曾经约定好的朋友，让她起码不要再那么孤单。佐助大部分时候都是呆在教室里，鸣人就故意去找她搭话，在他们的对话中，鸣人占据了百分之九十九，剩下的百分之一是佐助的“嗯”“哦”组成的，不过佐助总是听得很认真，她并没有敷衍鸣人的搭话，鸣人讲到一半看到佐助专注的眼神，总会有一两秒的心跳加快。

鸣人还会陪佐助去食堂吃饭，担心佐助被找麻烦亲自送佐助回宿舍，佐助不在座位上鸣人就替她坐着以免有人来恶作剧。

有一次，鸣人提到了自己曾经和父母去著名旅游景点终结之谷游玩的事情，他绘声绘色地描述他们一家人怎么爬上高高的人形雕像顶部，向下俯瞰茫茫的水面。

佐助听得挺高兴，她说：“你和你的父母关系很好。”

鸣人一听，说得更来劲了：“嗯，虽然我妈有时候对我发脾气，但我知道她很爱我；至于我爸，他从来都是让着我妈，也对我没什么要求，我小时候的成绩单都是给我爸签名。”

佐助：“真好。”

鸣人：“你的父母对你也很好吧！”他见过佐助的母亲，感觉得到佐助的母亲很爱女儿，但同时也为女儿的状况痛苦，如果可以，他想要帮忙解决佐助母亲的烦恼。

佐助：“他们是很好的父母，而我不是一个合格的子女。”她把手放在额头上，闭上眼睛沉浸进自己的情绪里，佐助也同样在痛苦吗？

鸣人很想顺势问佐助为什么不尝试踏出那一步，但看到佐助的状态，就怎么也问不出口。从小到大一定有很多人都劝过佐助，最终都无功而返，这足以证明佐助的性别认知障碍有多么严重。设身处地的想一下，要是鸣人身边的人都告诉鸣人“你是个女性”，还逼着鸣人承认，鸣人也一定会很痛苦。

既然如此，鸣人决定岔开这个话题，他问佐助：“你去过终结之谷吗？”

佐助：“去过。”

鸣人兴奋地说：“那里的景色很不错吧！真不知道千百年来前的人是怎么建造成这么厉害的雕刻建筑，不过那两个雕像的手部动作我没有看懂。”

佐助：“那叫对立之印，是那个年代的人进行决战前的印式，就像这样。”她将食指和中指竖起来，展示给鸣人看，鸣人也跟着照做。

佐助用她的两根手指勾住鸣人的，补充到：“而这个叫作和解之印，是友情的代表。”

鸣人本来还为佐助的接触情不自禁的产生悸动，反应过来佐助只是在展示和解之印，就立刻回应道：“你懂的好多啊！”

这样的日子持续了几个星期，鸣人发觉他和佐助的友谊已经踏上了正轨，佐助也开始不再只做鸣人的倾听者，而是也会讲一些自己的事情。鸣人这才了解到，佐助小时候上过类似于武术学校的地方，所以拳脚功夫才会那么好，这简直让鸣人觉得有意思的不行，每天缠着佐助让她教自己几招。

佐助的教学总是选在人少的地方，她在鸣人面前，把石头随手一扔就砸断了几米开外大树的树干，鸣人顿时目瞪口呆。他们的相处时间越来越长，也有越来越多的人看到他们总是单独相处，闲言闲语自然兴起，鸣人并不在乎这些。

鸣人的室友按耐不住好奇问：“鸣人，你和佐助是在谈恋爱吗？”

鸣人一下子懵了：“我没有啊。”

室友：“那你天天跟她呆在一起，还专门往没人的地方钻，不知道的还以为你们躲着在干什么。”

鸣人：“这个我选择保密，不过我们真的只是朋友。”

另一个室友插嘴：“众所周知，异性之间很少有纯友谊。”

鸣人：“佐助她情况比较特殊。”

室友：“别解释了，也没什么奇怪，成绩好长得漂亮的女生，你喜欢也很正常。”

鸣人：“可我真的没往那方面想过。”

室友：“你是不是男人啊？那么一个大美女你就只是想做朋友？”

鸣人：“我觉得说是大帅哥更合适。”

室友：“不管她打扮成什么样，女的就是女的。”

这一晚鸣人躺在床上想了很久，室友的话确实有道理，但是鸣人觉得他这样岂不是显得目的很不正当，拯救计划成了泡妞计划……但无论怎么样，鸣人都希望佐助不要再孤独下去，抱着这样的想法的话，无论是朋友还是恋人，其实都可以。

结果第二天鸣人跟佐助讲话的时候，不由得盯起佐助抿着的嘴唇还有露出来的半截白皙手腕，佐助发现鸣人的走神，难得地主动发问“你怎么了？”羞得鸣人想找个洞钻进去，心里嘀咕人真的不能心思不正。

鸣人思考起一个问题，既然佐助的性别认同为男性，那她岂不是喜欢女的？为了试探佐助，鸣人假装不经意地问：“佐助，你平常有什么爱好？你喜欢打游戏吗？”

佐助：“游戏我没什么兴趣，爱好的话，我平常会去图书馆。”

鸣人心想这果然就是学霸的兴趣爱好啊，他接着问：“那看什么类型的书呢？”

佐助：“历史。”

鸣人：“有什么特别喜欢的历史人物吗？”

佐助：“九尾预言之子。”

这是一段很久以前的历史了，说是有一位预言之子天生有着九尾之力，在史称“第四次忍界大战”的战役中，带领人们战胜了挑起战争的敌人，成为英雄。但随着时间，这位英雄的名字并没有流传下来，因此历史学家都用“九尾预言之子”来称呼他。

鸣人：“为什么喜欢他？”

佐助：“我也说不清楚。”

鸣人：“那他有什么让你觉得特别的地方？”

佐助：“他是一个很好的朋友。”

佐助说的话有历史典故，据史书记载，那位九尾预言之子有一位挚友曾经酿下大错，但九尾预言之子坚持袒护这位挚友。这段历史的争议很大，有人说这是他性格善良的表现。也有人批判他只顾私情。

鸣人：“的确。”

佐助：“如果是你，你会袒护犯下错误的朋友吗？”

鸣人搞不清佐助问这个问题的意图，为了讨好佐助，他也许应该坚定地点头，但他很坦诚地回答：“这不是一个理智的行为，可是，如果是为了足够重要的朋友，我愿意。”

佐助：“什么程度才叫足够重要？”

鸣人：“彼此心意相通。”

佐助：“九尾预言之子甚至想过和他的朋友一起去死，对你而言，什么程度才能让你做到这个地步？”

鸣人：“可能......一想到会失去这个朋友，就会痛苦到觉得还不如随他一起离开这个世界。”

佐助：“你觉得你会有这样的朋友吗？”

鸣人：“现在还没有，不过说真的，到底要经历什么才能到这个地步啊！”

佐助笑了：“看来那个年代孕育出来的感情，对现在的人来说太强烈了。”

鸣人：“如果你对友情有太高的标准，会很难让人走进你的心里。”鸣人很愿意做佐助的朋友，但他达不到九尾预言之子的水平，对鸣人而言，那是英雄的品格，是普通人达不到的。

佐助：“我曾经有过这样一个朋友，不过也只有那仅仅的一个。”

鸣人：“那你们之间经历了什么？”

佐助陷入回忆里，那是一个非常复杂的眼神，糅合着欢愉与伤感，她明明就坐在鸣人面前，但眼里看到的似乎是别的东西。“经历得太多了，多到生死都不值一提。”

佐助给人的感觉根本不像一个十六岁的少女，她有股阅尽千帆的风轻云淡，眼眸里印着的不是眼前发生的事本身而是倒影，她的笑容、她的一切一切都带着回忆的重量。如果是其他人对鸣人这么说，鸣人只会觉得是在开玩笑，但如果是佐助，鸣人会觉得她是认真的。

鸣人：“那他现在还在你身边吗？”

佐助：“不在，所以我才想要找到他。”

鸣人：“是什么分开了你们？”

佐助：“我们从来没有分开过，不过现在的他，不记得我了。”

“不记得？！”鸣人第一反应就是佐助被抛弃了，再看佐助一副很怀念还非要找到他的样子，不就是余情未了！这太可怜了吧！这时，鸣人突然反应过来一件事。

“你那个朋友，是男的还是女的？”

“男的。”

“佐助，我冒昧地问一句，你对你那个朋友，是真的只有朋友的感情，还是有另外的感情？”

“我也思考过这个问题。”

鸣人心想，那就是妥妥的有另外的感情了。他所谓的泡妞计划还没有开始就提前宣告了失败，佐助心里可有个“生死都不值一提”的“朋友”，他再继续下去岂不是太不自量力！

作为朋友，鸣人拍拍佐助的肩膀，语重心长地说：“你告过白吗？”

佐助似乎被鸣人的话惊到了，她微张开嘴不可思议地看着鸣人：“为什么要告白？”

佐助在情感方面倒是很纯正的十六岁少女，什么也不懂跟白纸一样，那就让我漩涡鸣人来开导你。

“你对他是不是有特殊的感情？”

“是。”

“那就是爱情。”

“你这个结论下的太轻率了，鸣人，我和他之间不是你想的那样。”

“你是女的，他是男的，是你搞不清楚吧。”

佐助无奈地笑了：“我不是女性。”

佐助的性别认知障碍居然严重到这种地步了，鸣人便说：“你那个朋友也把你当男的？”

佐助：“不然呢？”

鸣人：“你有没有想过，如果你是女生，他会爱上你。”

佐助：“我和他的感情，并不在爱情之下，所以我们不需要有爱情。”

鸣人：“可如果你们有爱情，你可以把他抓得更牢，有更好的理由把他锁在你身边。你要清楚，朋友可以有很多个，但恋人只有一个。”

佐助突然一言不发，她周遭的空气好像凝固了，鸣人连呼吸都变得小心谨慎起来，佐助似乎很悲伤，鸣人从来没有见过佐助如此彻底地展现她的脆弱，就仿佛她的心口被狠狠地插了一刀。

“所以在你眼里，友情无论如何也比不上爱情，即使是再重要的朋友，重要到可以付出生命的朋友。”

“我不是这个意思，佐助——”

“你不用解释了。现在我问你，你为什么觉得只要我是女性，他就会爱上我？”

“因为——”鸣人在佐助的目光下几乎要无地自容了，他鼓起勇气说：“男生很难拒绝长得漂亮的女生。”然后鸣人的脸唰一下就红了。

“就这么简单？”

“嗯。”

“鸣人，原来爱情在你眼里就是这么肤浅的东西。有些爱情，拥有跨越所有阻碍的力量，甚至是性别。”

“可那是同性恋，是不被人认可的。再说，你说的那种爱情才是少数，这世上大部分的爱情，就是那么肤浅。佐助，你对爱情和友情的标准都太高了。”

佐助的情感正在强烈波动，乌黑的瞳孔表面浮起雾气，鸣人意识到他的话伤害到了佐助，可他完全不知道该做些什么，只能尴尬地挠头，雾气终究没有凝结成泪水从眼眶里流出来。

佐助虽然很成熟的样子，但对待感情却是一个理想主义者，鸣人不想再让佐助摆出这种受伤的姿态，于是他暗下决心不再在佐助面前说这样的话。

佐助终于出声：“我明白了。”鸣人根本意识不到他的话在佐助掀起了怎样的风浪，这些话只有从漩涡鸣人口里说出来才会让佐助觉得讽刺。

第二天，佐助十六年来第一次穿上女生的制服，她对着镜子戴上红色的蝴蝶领结，把短到刚刚遮住大腿根的短裙往下拉了又拉，以缓解她觉得内心的尴尬，凉风从下面往上吹让佐助的双腿不自觉地紧绷，膝盖也因为没有遮盖而被吹得微微发痛。

所以那些女生是怎么忍受在这种天气还光着腿穿短裙的啊！佐助想要重新换回裤子，却被同寝室的室友看到，室友惊讶不已，跑过来问佐助怎么想着穿裙子了，佐助红着脸说很奇怪吗？

“不是哦！因为从来没有见过很惊讶而已。其实佐助的腿很好看啊，又白又细，会吸引到很多男生吧！”

“今天的温度不太适合穿裙子。”说完佐助就要脱掉准备换上裤子。

“等等！”室友从她的行李箱里翻出来什么黑色的东西，递给佐助，佐助展开一看，居然是丝袜！丝袜里面有加绒，比一般的袜子要厚，怪不得那些女生不怕冷，佐助学到了新的知识。

室友说：“我这个就送给你了，你快穿吧！”佐助在室友的注视下，也没办法反悔，只能心不甘情不愿地套上丝袜，虽然真的不冷了，但佐助还是没办法完全克服心里的障碍。

佐助：“那个，我要是想更女生一点，要怎么样呢？”

室友摸了一下佐助的头发：“首先要把头发留长，然后就是化妆。”

佐助：“每个女生都是这样的？”她意识到同寝室女生每天早上对着镜子涂涂抹抹一个小时的生活在未来也可能成为她的生活。

室友：“大部分都是。好了，快要上课了，我们一起去吧！你要是想学，我会帮你的。”

佐助：“为什么要帮我？”

室友：“我们可是一个寝室的，这点小忙算得上什么。不过我很意外佐助同学原来这么好说话，平常我都不敢接近你，以后我们就是朋友了。”

佐助再一次意识到，鸣人的想法可能才是大多数的人的想法，交朋友是普通的，男女之间的爱情也是普通的，上一世的自己，因为复仇忽视和错过了很多感情，这一世的自己生活在的不再是那个兵荒马乱的忍者时代，而是一个平静简单的时代。

她和这一世的漩涡鸣人，永远不可能重现“要死一起死”的情感，全是她的一厢情愿。

“走吧！”室友拉住佐助的手往教学楼走，一路上所有人都看向佐助，佐助甚至都看到有人拿出手机对她拍照，“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音听得她烦躁不已。

一进教室门，传来的就是众人的一片哗然声，漩涡鸣人更是用一种仿佛被雷劈了的表情看着佐助，佐助假装没看到，坐到自己的座位上，可她即使低着头都能感受到那一个个黏在自己身上的视线。

佐助万万没有想到，鸣人对她说的第一句话会是：“穿裙子不可以叉开腿。”就说了这么一句话，就回了他的座位。


	2. 中篇

如果要总结佐助现在的情况，大概就是——她吸引到了所有人的目光，除了漩涡鸣人。变化来得很快，有几个从来没有和佐助说过话的男生跑过来和佐助搭话，佐助听了几句就觉得无聊透顶，不耐烦地以自己要学习赶走了他们。

平常总是针对佐助的一个女生对佐助说：“你不是说自己不是女生吗？怎么想要变性了？”一群人跟着哈哈大笑起来。

鸣人从座位上起身，他拦在佐助和那个女生之间，佐助却把鸣人轻轻推开，然后她说：“这是我的事，你不用插手。”

女生讥笑起二人：“演什么肉麻的戏码！”说完她就故意把佐助桌子上的东西拍到地上，鸣人蹲下身替佐助捡起来，女生不依不饶地又拍掉一些东西，毫不掩饰她想要找茬的想法，而这些东西掉下来时正巧砸在鸣人的身上。

佐助把鸣人拉起来，女生把矛头转到鸣人身上：“你肯定是个基佬吧！居然会喜欢上这样的人！”鸣人回答到：“我希望你的措辞可以干净一点。”

佐助抓住女生的手腕，稍微用力就让女生尖叫起来，眉头紧皱脸上好像凝结着霜雪，围观者甚至怀疑佐助会直接扭断她握在手里的手腕，她给人感觉完全不畏惧任何东西。不过佐助还是松手了，女生不知道佐助是如何做到即使松手仍让她的手腕处有针扎般的痛感。

“我下手有分寸，你不需要用这种眼神看我。”

“你给我等着！”

“你可能对我有误解，我不是那种心理有问题的脆弱小绵羊，可以任由你来宰割。就那么看不顺眼我吗？那就来教训我啊，你们人多势众。”佐助说出最后那句话时，抬头扫了一圈围观的人，眼神里满是嘲讽和挑衅，锐利得像剑一样。

鸣人看到这种剑拔弩张的局面，心想佐助绝对是他人生中见过的最像小说的人，有着不可思议的高傲性格，完全不在意他人的眼光行事我行我素，说话直接不拖泥带水，在这种人面前，你会觉得自己根本没有被放在眼里，自然而然产生自卑的情绪。

鸣人是有一点大男子主义的，他内心总觉得佐助是女生，他应该尽可能地照顾她，这是他身为男生的责任。可佐助明显太强大了，她各方面都强大的无可挑剔，不仅不是一般的女生，放在男生里也是最顶尖的。这样的人，鸣人没有自信能够完整占有。

上课铃打断了一切，老师来上课时大家都装作刚才什么也没有发生，但是一下课八卦就传遍了校园。宇智波佐助，你可真是个总能给人惊喜的风云人物，鸣人心里吐槽。

曾经的鸣人就花了一番功夫，克服因为和佐助的相处而得到的过分关注，现在这份关注变本加厉了，原因很简单，佐助有追求者了，而且不是一个两个。佐助自从那一天突然开始穿裙子，就转变得越来越像个女生，她的头发越来越长，渐渐披到了肩膀，佐助说同寝室的女生喜欢把她当娃娃摆弄，每天都给她扎各种类型的辫子，因为佐助不会化妆，所以也完全任由她的室友摆弄，有段时间佐助甚至让鸣人感觉她一天一个样，明明还是那张脸但就是哪里不一样了。

佐助的桌子上、抽屉里出现一封封情书，走在路上也会被男生拦下来告白，鸣人看着佐助把那些情书打开后就转头不看，拦住她的男生也直接拒绝，一个男生问佐助：“可以告诉我为什么吗？”

佐助：“我没兴趣。”

男生：“那我要怎么做你才能有兴趣？”

佐助：“你做什么都没用。”一听这话，男生的脸唰一下就白了，只能挫败地离开。

鸣人在男生走远后对佐助说：“你未免太伤人。”

佐助手里还拿着男生给她的礼物，拆开来是一个奶油小蛋糕，她说：“我只是说了实话。”然后她把蛋糕塞给鸣人：“我不喜欢吃甜食。”

鸣人：“我现在不饿。”

佐助挑起眉头：“那就扔掉？”

鸣人连忙阻止她：“你把蛋糕给我，我过会儿吃。”

佐助：“我在你眼里是一个怎么样的形象，你是不是觉得我很不近人情。现在已经没有什么人敢找我麻烦，亲近我的人越来越多，但我还是觉得无趣。”

鸣人：“不是，真正的不近人情不是这样的，我觉得你什么都清楚，你可能只是天性淡漠。佐助，你真的很像一个活在世界以外的人。”

佐助：“那我的人生只能继续无趣下去了。

鸣人：“照我说，你的人生让其他任何人体验，都不会被说无趣。反倒是你愿意变成现在的样子让我很惊讶。”

佐助：“你觉得我这个变化好吗？”

鸣人：“从大众眼光来说，当然是好的。可要是从你的眼光出发，我就说不准了。”

佐助一脸嫌弃地揪直今天被室友用卷发棒烫出的小卷，回答到：“我还是不习惯，实话说我都不太想知道我每天什么样子。”

鸣人：“佐助，要是觉得勉强就不要逼自己，也不要一味迁就你那群室友。”

佐助：“她们没什么恶意。而且，我母亲前几天给我打电话了，她很高兴，我想是班主任跟她说了我的变化，她还提到了你。”

鸣人：“我？”

佐助：“她说，她很感谢你。你们什么时候见过面？”

鸣人慌忙解释：“我曾经被叫到办公室——”

佐助：“那她肯定也跟你提了，我小时候叫你名字的事。”

鸣人扣扣脑袋：“肯定是搞错了吧……我们小时候又没有见过。”

佐助：“没错，我们当然没有见过。鸣人，这个周末，有时间吗？”

鸣人：“你想要约我去哪里玩？”

佐助笑了：“我跟你一起去你上次说的终结之谷看看，我很久很久没有去过那里了。”

鸣人：“还有别的人吗？”

佐助：“没有，我只有你一个朋友。”鸣人的心被扎了一下，即使是现在的佐助，身边也只有他。

鸣人：“我们可以叫班上的几个同学一起。”他想要为佐助创造和除他以外的人相处的机会。

佐助：“我只想和你两个人一起去。”她语气坚定，但措辞饱含情意，鸣人觉得这个邀约有点暧昧，四舍五入完全就是约会。

鸣人：“好。”

这就是约会！鸣人抱着这个想法，琢磨着这场约会他绝不能马虎，到时候趁着气氛好再跟佐助告个白，他们俩没准就成了，现在的佐助完全就是他心目中的女朋友。什么自卑情绪，什么曾经的朋友，都滚到一边去吧！现在鸣人才是佐助唯一的朋友，佐助从来没有嫌弃他，他还有什么理由在佐助面前继续自卑下去！

白天鸣人和佐助商量路线还有准备一些要用到的东西，然后趁着午休的时候到超市里买齐，分别放在他们的寝室；晚上鸣人就在床上翻来覆去地想，他到底该穿什么，要跟佐助聊什么话题。结果睡梦里鸣人梦到佐助平日里被丝袜包裹的双腿缠上了他的腰，醒来后鸣人心想：发展到这一步，是不是太早了……

周六早上他们见面前，鸣人想起佐助曾经对自己的穿着做过评价，好像那时他穿得是一套橙色的休闲服，他搞不清佐助为什么对这套衣服有反应，而且还挺高兴的样子，于是这一次鸣人还是穿上了这套衣服。两人见面，鸣人发现佐助今天的打扮以蓝白色调为主，显得清新且清纯，中和了她浑身的凌厉感，凑近一看佐助连妆也没有化，最简单的乌发黑眸就足够动人。

鸣人开玩笑道：“你的室友们放弃你这个洋娃娃了？”

佐助嫌恶地回答：“这是什么比喻.....其实是她们还在睡懒觉。”

鸣人：“就这样挺好。”

他们一起坐在公交车上，鸣人给佐助分享他从其他同学那里听到的趣事，随着时间的流逝窗外风景从高楼林立变成岩石峭壁，远远他们就看到巨大的石雕像。佐助看着石雕像走神，她完全看呆了，这熟悉的场景与她脑海中的终结谷重合，千百年过去，这里还没有变，见证了无数风雨沧桑。

鸣人兴奋地对着两个雕像指：“佐助，你等下想爬到哪一个上面去，我陪你一起。”

佐助：“我想爬那一座。”她手指千手柱间的雕像，前一世的她选择的是站在宇智波斑上面，这一世，她想换一个方向，站在上一世的鸣人曾经站过的地方。

终结之谷的游玩设备很完善，专门配备了让游客直达雕像顶部的索道，佐助却坚持要爬上去。站在雕像下仰视，佐助第一次觉得这座雕像这么高，她惯性般运作查克拉，可什么也没有发生，她现在的这具身躯，不仅是女性，而且只是肉体凡胎。

鸣人不知有心还是无心，他一把握住佐助的手，好像是想安抚佐助，他说：“我会陪你一起爬上去。”

“好。”

今天的温度有点高，爬到五分之一的位置鸣人和佐助已经开始出汗，鸣人很体贴地把自己的水瓶塞到佐助怀里，看到佐助喝了几口就拿走继续帮佐助背着，等他想要喝水时，他反应过来这不就是间接接吻！

鸣人看得出佐助体力还很充足，她虽然没有出声关心体力消耗得更厉害的鸣人，但也故意放慢了步伐以免鸣人落下，到了后程佐助主动伸手带着鸣人一起往上爬。他们的手牵得很紧，皮肤的温度让手心产生了汗水，填满了掌心的所有缝隙。佐助真可靠啊，这世上居然会有这样的女生。

到达雕像顶部，上面已经站满了人，作为安保措施的栏杆把供游客站立的空间缩得很小。佐助放开了鸣人的手，一个人走到前面，留给鸣人她的背影，鸣人下意识想要追上去。为什么他会这么不情愿看到佐助的背影，明明他知道佐助只是想要更好地欣赏这里的风景。

佐助在一群熙熙攘攘的游客里仍然那么突出，因为只有她一个人是一动不动地站着，凝视对面的雕像，鸣人心想，难道她是在看谁吗？于是鸣人也走上前去，站在佐助身边。佐助好像完全没有察觉到鸣人的存在，依旧用把满含深沉情绪的视线投向一片虚无。

“鸣人，如果我和你分别站在这两座雕像上，你会想些什么？”

“我会觉得我们之间隔得好远，然后立刻爬到你那边去，像现在这样跟你站在一起。”

“明明好不容易才爬到一个最顶端，为什么一定要站在一起。为什么要这么执着。”

“因为我爱你。”鸣人觉得这是一个水到渠成的回答。

“啊......”佐助惊讶了几秒，而后反倒是笑了。“真是个迟到的回答。”

鸣人大胆地抓住佐助的肩膀，他说：“我是认真的。”

佐助回应道：“我也爱你。”

鸣人：“我真的没想到，你会——”怎么顺利得如此不可思议！

佐助：“你可能察觉不到，我做出的这些改变，是因为你潜意识里希望我这样。”

因为鸣人希望佐助是女性，所以佐助尝试做一个女性，鸣人意识到佐助的意思，这让鸣人情不自禁产生了愧疚感。

鸣人：“我会补偿你，佐助，我可以感受到你有多么在乎我。”因为在乎，才会做出牺牲，那岂不是很久之前佐助就已经爱上了自己......为什么会那么早？

佐助：“让我看看吧，鸣人。”她用手抚摸起鸣人金色的头发，鸣人湛蓝的眼眸一如曾经那个总把羁绊二字挂在嘴上的吊车尾。

他们在雕像顶部呆了很久，佐助倚着栏杆问鸣人对终结之谷有多少了解，鸣人说他知道这是当时的人为了纪念两位建村者所建造的。

“就了解这么多？”

“我对这些东西不怎么关心，这段历史我也没有认真学。”

“其实这里也是九尾预言之子与他的朋友展开决战的地方。”

“他们之间曾有过决战？！我以为他们的关系一直像历史上记载的那么好。书上说他们从小相识，四战并肩作战，四战后共同建设村子。”

佐助：“有些历史是会被故意隐藏起来，而且早就有史学家发现当时的五大忍村对历史的记载细节上有所不同。木叶的记载里，那名挚友是木叶的暗中守护者；在雷隐的记载里，那名挚友是曾经砍掉一任村长手臂的凶手。”

鸣人：“那他们为什么要决斗？”

佐助：“因为信念不同。”

鸣人：“最后的结果是什么？”

佐助：“战斗结果是平手。”

鸣人咧开嘴笑：“那可真是个好结果！他们之间最后能够和解，肯定也是因为他们一直珍视着对方吧！”

佐助：“你觉得，我们也能像他们一样吗？”

鸣人：“肯定不会完全一样，因为他们是感天动地的友情，我们是爱情啊。不过我一定会尽我所能地珍视你，陪在你身边。”

佐助：“等下我们一起慢慢爬下去。”

回到学校后，佐助拒绝男生的理由统一成一条：我有恋人了。她甚至不需要说明对象是谁，所有人都心领神会那个人一定是漩涡鸣人，不然还能是谁呢？有男生来向鸣人请教“攻略方法”，他们坦言佐助看起来就是很不好搞定的那一种。

鸣人尽量把自己塑造成了一个坚定的追求者，为自己贴上“死缠烂打”的标签，甚至故意夸张了几分。他的这番话果然让男生很满意，完全符合大部分心中追求女神的戏码，男生还极其正经地感叹鸣人真是辛苦了。

但真实情况是，鸣人真正意义上的追求就没有开始过，他第一次向佐助告白，佐助就答应了他，细想起来没准儿还是佐助先对他有恋爱的想法，可鸣人说出去也没什么人会信吧，为了减少预想到会引起的讨论，他选择了更合理的故事版本。

他们成为了恋人，朋友和恋人最大的区别就是“欲望”和“唯一性”，欲望体现在鸣人可以尽情地牵佐助的手、拥抱佐助、以及亲吻佐助；至于唯一性，鸣人分出更多的时间跟佐助相处，佐助则是从一开始就只属于鸣人，没有鸣人在她身边，她就一个人。

佐助比鸣人想象的还要完美太多，越相处下去，鸣人越能感受到佐助对他不可思议的包容和爱意，她从来不要求鸣人为她做什么，反而不声不坑地把鸣人的所有事记在心上：她对其他人身上自带的那股锐利感，遇到鸣人时会有意识地收敛；她任由鸣人搂抱住她、在她耳边说那些肉麻兮兮的情话；她坦率地表达她对鸣人的依赖和爱恋，她说“鸣人，你是我的唯一”。

高一的寒假，他们一起到外地旅游，地点是佐助选择的，不是很有名的景点，但风景很不错。佐助说这是她曾经来过的地方，此后只要是有合适的假期以及充足的金钱，他们都会出门旅游见见外面的世界。

渐渐的他们到了高三，压力空前巨大起来，佐助作为长期以来的年级第一，是所有老师的重点关注对象，鉴于他们全校皆知的恋爱关系，班主任甚至亲自来找鸣人，希望他不要打扰佐助，并且班主任还提到一个关键问题：你有把握和佐助考到一个大学吗？

鸣人当然没有把握！他的成绩在佐助的辅导下才从吊车尾水平上升到中游水平，估计也只能考到一般的大学，佐助肯定要考最好的学校。可鸣人想跟佐助在一起，他已经习惯了佐助的陪伴，也不认为他能找到比佐助更完美的恋人，佐助就是最好的！

佐助并没有表现出紧张的情绪，她不像有些同学会早上四五点起床、晚上一两点睡觉，每天埋头在题海里，当然这并不是说佐助瞧不起努力的同学，比起努力和不服输的劲头，谁又比得过上一世的漩涡鸣人？

让佐助惊奇的是，鸣人主动来找她，让她帮助他。佐助一条一条跟鸣人讲他要做些什么，把鸣人听得脑袋都痛了，但鸣人言出必行，他每日按照佐助的计划认真学习，连手机都上交给了佐助，佐助看到鸣人的手机屏保是她的照片，她尝试输入她的生日结果解锁了鸣人的手机，佐助并没有翻看鸣人手机的想法，她只是为这个偶然发现而开心。

鸣人的成绩有了很大的进步，新的考试排名出来以后，他非要拉着佐助去吃学校旁新开的餐馆。鸣人对佐助说：“你不能放弃我，我会很努力追上你。”佐助笑着说：“我不会的。”

高考越来越近，鸣人内心的恐慌越来越严重，他在临近考试的一次测验中甚至出现了巨大滑坡，佐助安慰鸣人没有关系，可佐助越这么说，鸣人反而越紧张，他的学习变得急于求成没有章法，好像时间没有用在做卷子上就是浪费。

佐助无奈地找鸣人聊了聊，她告诉他：“你不要总想着追上我，这会让你压力很大。”

鸣人：“但你就是我的目标。”

佐助：“即使你追不上我，我也不会离开你。”

鸣人：“我们会不在一个学校，甚至不在一个城市。”

佐助：“这些我都不在乎。”

鸣人：“可我在乎，佐助，我想和你永远在一起。”

佐助：“甚至是跟我结婚吗？”

鸣人没想到佐助会这么反问，婚姻对现在的鸣人来说还是很遥远的东西，但让鸣人想象自己跟别的女人走进婚姻的殿堂他也做不到，佐助已经在他的心里占据了极大的空间，高中这三年回忆起来尽是甜蜜，要是最后他们走不到一起，鸣人会一辈子记住佐助，一辈子不甘心。

“对，我们当然要结婚。”

佐助：“既然这样，就不必害怕短时间的分离。”

鸣人：“你在你的大学里会遇到很多比我优秀很多的人，他们中要是有谁爱上你，趁着我不在追求你，你就会发觉到我很差劲。”

佐助：“你一点也不差劲，相反我很感谢你一直在我身边。”

鸣人：“别的人也可以为你这么做。”

佐助：“事实上，只有你一个人做到了这点。”

鸣人：“那是因为你只给了我陪伴你的机会，要是你的心哪天向第二个人敞开，我就不再是那个唯一了。佐助，为什么你偏偏选择了我？我感觉得到，从一开始你对待我就跟别人不一样。”

佐助：“鸣人，在我眼里你不是那种喜欢胡思乱想的人，我爱你就是简简单单的爱你，没有那么多复杂的东西，不要这么不安。”

鸣人：“我们绝对不可以分开。”

佐助：“好。”

高考的一天来了，鸣人和佐助的考场隔得很远，他们的父母也到亲自来考场外面等着他们，双方父母一看到两个人并排走到一起，立刻就明白了二人的关系。佐助的父母并不意外，他们知道女儿能够正视女性的身份全是在鸣人的帮助下，只要女儿愿意，他们绝不会阻碍；鸣人的父母相比于惊讶鸣人有女朋友，更惊讶于鸣人有一个这么漂亮的女朋友，以他们对儿子的了解，这小子平日里肯定缠着对方不肯放手。

高考正式结束，考生冲出考场跑向迎接他们的父母，鸣人和佐助的父母聊了几句发现挺聊得来，看到他们二人出考场便亲昵地唤他们的名字。佐助被鸣人的父母热情地围起来，说是要感谢佐助让鸣人进步这么大，佐助淡淡地回答“没什么”。

离开学校后他们在家闲得无聊，呆了三天鸣人就商量要趁着这个漫长的暑假去旅游，鸣人的父母担心他们两个未成年人在外不安全，鸣人顶嘴说他们二人高中就已经在外旅游了很多次了。

鸣人的父亲说：“只有你们两个人？”

鸣人：“嗯！不要小瞧我们！”

鸣人的父亲欲言又止，他语重心长地说：“你...没碰人家小姑娘吧？”

鸣人涨红了脸：“老爸你在说什么啊！”虽然他很多次做春梦的对象都是佐助，打飞机也是想着佐助，但也不代表他会真的对佐助下手......毕竟他们还只是高中生，而且女孩子对这种事情很敏感吧。

他们之间有过擦枪走火，有时在外旅游会挤一张床，佐助似乎并不担心鸣人对她做什么，要换洗的胸罩和内裤随手放在床上，洗完澡以后她穿着睡衣直接躺在鸣人的身边。佐助的睡衣很宽松，显现不出身材的曲线，但是问题是佐助不喜欢穿着胸罩睡觉！每次佐助躺着或是翻动身体时，乳头都会把睡衣顶出小尖尖，微微的凸起是乳房的轮廓；而且佐助身上很香，也许是沐浴露的味道，甜腻腻的，裸露出的皮肤也像奶油一样，让鸣人简直想伸出舌头去舔一舔。

佐助发现鸣人勃起，通常是不做声的，她会给鸣人足够的时间到厕所去解决，但她还是没有避嫌的概念，反倒是鸣人率先受不了，以后的旅游里再也没有选择过折磨人的一张床。鸣人思索，要是他真的做到那一步，佐助会拒绝他吗？也许佐助并不抗拒。

高考后的暑期旅游鸣人故意又订了双人床，这已经是一个讯息，佐助却并没有异议。现在正是暑假，佐助不再穿睡衣而是换成了睡裙，鸣人起得比佐助要早，掀开被子时他看到佐助的睡裙因为一夜的身体翻转已经完全缩到了上半身，下半身除了内裤没有一点遮挡，她的双腿紧紧夹住，大腿肉看起来饱满又白嫩，内裤边缘勒进臀肉里发出让人扯掉它的诱惑感。

鸣人毫不意外地勃起了，但他没有去厕所解决，反而直接在床上用手撸动起来，他的动静吵醒了佐助，佐助一扭头就看到鸣人正握着阴茎自慰，她第一次见到鸣人的这根东西。

“要我来帮你吗？”佐助主动对鸣人说，然后她用手指抚摸过鸣人的柱身。

鸣人：“你不会介意吗？”

佐助：“只是帮你撸出来没什么问题。”

鸣人：“要是我想更进一步？”

佐助：“我还没有准备好。”

佐助让鸣人坐在床上，她双手环住鸣人的阴茎，边用指腹按压、边摩擦每一处褶皱，她在床上的姿势让睡裙完全遮不住她修长的双腿。佐助的身体完全倚靠在鸣人身上，鸣人轻易窥见了宽大的衣领里的双乳，比鸣人的预想要更大更白，粉色乳头翘得很可爱，他隔着布料吸吮起佐助的乳头，先啃再咬，口水在佐助胸前晕出两片深色，突然的疼痛惊得佐助尖叫出声。

“不要弄我那里。”

“为什么？”

“很羞耻。”

鸣人不仅没有收敛，而且大胆地从睡裙下摆把手伸进去按揉起乳房，差不多是一只手能够握住的大小，然后鸣人把乳头揪了一圈，佐助吃痛、手下抠挖鸣人龟头的动作也加重了。佐助加快了替鸣人撸动的动作，忍住胸前的疼痛和口中的呻吟，终于让鸣人射在她的手里，手指缝里满是白浊。

佐助再次警告鸣人不要再碰她的胸部，然后下床去刷牙洗脸顺便清洗手上的东西，鸣人只当佐助是害羞，没有把警告放在心上。 

旅游结束后，发布高考成绩的日子越来越近，佐助告诉鸣人，已经有某几个大学的招生办老师来找她，鸣人一听全是他毫无希望的学校。佐助果然考得很好，不出意外她可以考上全国排名第一的大学，鸣人的成绩相比于之前已经足够惊喜，也能上一个不错的大学。

鸣人把佐助请到他的家里，跟他一起商量志愿，鸣人坚持要跟佐助报考一个城市的大学，填报前三的志愿大学都距离佐助不远，鸣人还提议上大学以后他们可以都从大学寝室里搬出来，一起租房子，当然这个任性的提议被佐助当场否决了。

提交完志愿表，鸣人抱住佐助不肯撒手，他故意用脸颊去蹭佐助的下巴，满满的撒娇意味，佐助拿他没办法只能像逗弄小狗一样抚摸鸣人的头发。

鸣人：“佐助还有一个月就要成年了。”（按照中国的填报志愿时间写的，不了解日本的情况）

佐助：“我们都长大了。”

鸣人：“佐助，今年的生日一定要一起过。”

佐助：“每年不都是一起过。”

鸣人：“今年不一样，而且我怕你以后腾不出时间来陪我。”

佐助叹气到：“你又来了，鸣人，你就是想听我说哄你的话。”

鸣人：“那你就哄哄我嘛！”

佐助：“我爱你，我永远跟你在一起。”

鸣人：“我想提前做一些成年人的事。”

他按住佐助的头亲吻佐助，舌头伸进去扫荡一圈，然后顺理成章地把佐助压倒在他的床上，这一次他更加大胆地把手伸进佐助的内裤里，用手指研磨的阴唇，随便揉搓两下鸣人就感到了湿意，佐助情不自禁夹起双腿，然后她对鸣人说：“拿出去。”

鸣人安抚到：“我只是摸一摸。”

佐助：“我不习惯。”

鸣人：“那我就再温柔一点，你不要紧张。”

佐助：“除了这里还有我的胸部，哪里都可以，我真的不习惯，对不起。”

鸣人停止了手指的动作，他沉思一番后说：“你不会还.....已经三年了，佐助，我以为你已经克服了。”

佐助在鸣人的审视下捂住脸：“但这一步我还接受不了。”

“将来我不仅会插进去。”鸣人让手指代替性器插进从未被开发过的花穴中，“而且我们会结婚，你会作为一个女人怀孕，会有一个小宝宝从这里出来，你都准备用接受不了来拒绝我吗？”鸣人心中烦闷，抽插手指的动作也加快了，一大股黏液从佐助的花穴里喷射出来，沾满了鸣人的手指。佐助意识到自己的身体产生了怎样的反应，她因为激动而全身颤抖起来。

鸣人开玩笑说：“你要是还当自己是男人，那你愿意让我插你的屁股吗？”

佐助愣住了，她缓缓地说：“可以。”

鸣人骂道：“你还真的是个同性恋啊！”

佐助主动把裤子脱下来，鸣人看到她的内裤已经被花穴喷出的淫液打湿，隐隐透出阴唇的轮廓，鸣人几乎想要亲吻上去，但佐助把手指插进了她的后穴里，然后用另一只手扒开她的臀瓣，将手指在后穴的进出展现给鸣人看，鸣人不知道该说些什么，他闷气无法排解，一巴掌拍在佐助的屁股上，佐助大声呻吟，鸣人越听越烦闷，就继续掌掴两瓣臀肉，把那里打得一片通红，与此同时佐助也已经完成了对自己屁股的扩张。

佐助把鸣人推倒，她把鸣人的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，用后穴去接纳鸣人的阴茎，因为太过于急切，她的身体仿佛被劈开一般疼痛。她上下运动自己的身体，口里呼喊着鸣人的名字，鸣人则可耻地在其中获得了快感，他故意用劲往上一顶，被刺激到的佐助不仅前穴的水流得更多顺着大腿淌下来，就连后穴也分泌出肠液进行润滑，她的嘴巴大张，舌头时不时伸出来，浑身都被情欲染成了粉红色。

鸣人情不自禁想去蹂躏就在眼前吐水的花穴，却被佐助用手拦住，淫液滴到鸣人的小腹上，惹得鸣人腹部燃烧的火越烧越旺，为了排解欲火，他把佐助的双腿扛在肩上，主动抽插起佐助的后穴，操，真是又爽又觉得过不去心里那道坎，出于报复心理，鸣人射在了佐助的后穴里，把后穴的甬道灌满了精液。

后来佐助离开的时候，鸣人没有留她。自此以后他们很长时间没有联系，等到鸣人收到了录取通知书，他已经完全没有了当初和佐助一起商量志愿的愉悦感，他甚至后悔为什么不报距离佐助远一点的学校，因为鸣人完全不知道该怎么面对佐助。那个晚上，佐助给鸣人发了一张照片，是佐助的录取通知书，正是预想中的学校。

鸣人发了一条：“我对不起你，但我也暂时接受不了和一个‘男人’恋爱。”

佐助秒回消息，鸣人想看又不想看，纠结半天还是决定做一个勇敢的人，短信内容是：“就当是我们见最后一面，我想告诉你一些事情。”

“我有什么必要知道这些事情？”

“可以解释你曾经问我的问题。”

鸣人思考起他问过佐助哪些问题，他咒骂老天爷为什么要这么玩弄他，他分明只是一个想要拥有普通恋爱的少年，他就不该和宇智波佐助这种混身上下都写着“不普通”的人在一起，但偏偏佐助对他有无与伦比的吸引力。

鸣人答应了与佐助的见面。


	3. 下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一世的鸣人只是一个普通人。

当鸣人在约定的地点见到佐助时，他几乎没有认出来佐助，佐助本来已经过肩的头发又被剪短成初见佐助时的短发，鸣人觉得很好笑：佐助很勉强她自己吧，她一定觉得这都是为了我，可我也不想看她这样，既然我们两个都为此痛苦，那就说明这是个错误。

这个错误本该在一开始就被抹杀，而不是裹着甜蜜的糖衣存活了三年，它的根茎一点一点扎进鸣人的心里。

“佐助，你短头发挺好看，以后就不要留长了。”鸣人不想让他们最后的见面充满怨气和争吵，这句话他说得很真诚。

“其实我知道这没什么意义，就算我十六年来都想活成一个男人，也改变不了我的身体构造。你也是这么觉得的吧，明明知道我有性别认知障碍，仍然接近我，因为你知道我终有一天必须接受我身为女性的事实。”

“不是的，最开始我只是想跟你做朋友，我是对你有过幻想，但我那个时候从来没想过你能为了我做到这个地步。我很感谢你的付出，但你所有的改变，都是你自己的选择；换句话说，就算是我逼你，你也可以拒绝我。”

“鸣人，你对我从来不需要‘逼迫’，我远比你想象得还要爱你，可惜现在的你只会觉得莫名其妙。”

佐助的话点醒了鸣人，他终于明白了和佐助相处时心头总萦绕的不安感从何而来，即使他再怎么告诉自己爱情就是莫名其妙的，他也意识到他对佐助的爱、对佐助的付出与佐助对他毫无保留的爱是不对等的。

所以鸣人很自然地以为，佐助是已经适应了女性的身份，而不是因为他们之间的爱情在勉强自己。那可是佐助啊，她骄傲又冷漠，是能为了保持自我在开学的第一天就给班上男生一拳的宇智波佐助啊！

鸣人：“所以今天你就是来告诉我答案？”

佐助：“嗯。你知道九尾预言之子的名字是什么吗？”

鸣人：“这是已经失传的东西。”

佐助：“很巧，他叫漩涡鸣人。”

鸣人：“你接近我，就因为我和你偶像同一个名字？”

佐助：“还有更巧的事情，千百年前的漩涡鸣人的朋友，叫宇智波佐助。”

鸣人一脸不可置信，他的声音颤抖了：“你的意思不会是说——”

佐助：“你相信转世吗？这一世我的母亲本来想要给我起名‘宇智波佐子’，但我心中有一个强烈的声音告诉我我应该叫‘佐助’，所以佐助其实是我长大后改的名字。我想，佐助是我上一世的名字。”

鸣人：“我凭什么相信你！”

佐助：“我没有证据，但是我拥有上一世的所有记忆，你要是想知道，我可以都告诉你。在我的记忆里，你跟上一世的漩涡鸣人长得一模一样，我不会认错的。”

鸣人恍然大悟到：“你爱着他。”

佐助眼里的温柔几乎要溢出来：“嗯。”

鸣人：“你想在我这里弥补遗憾。”

佐助：“我没有什么遗憾。”

鸣人：“别自欺欺人了，那你为什么要来做我的恋人？”还以女人的身份，这是鸣人藏在心里的后半句话。

佐助明明在对鸣人笑，可却让鸣人感到一股寒意，她说：“当我告诉你，我有一个能彼此付出生命的朋友时， 是你下结论说，我是女的，你是男的，所以我一定对你有另外的情感；而且，你劝我用爱情把你锁得更牢。”

最让鸣人尴尬的，莫过于这全都是鸣人的原话，佐助只是不急不缓地重复了一遍，问题是他哪里知道情况会这么复杂啊……所以细究起来还真的是他的错，他给了佐助错误的暗示。

鸣人：“前一世的你不是女性。”

佐助：“但我对你的感情并没有变，我只是肉体上换了性别，灵魂还是前一世的我。”

鸣人：“这太奇怪了！”

佐助：“是你太执着于性别。”

鸣人：“我是个直男！”他十八年来，就没想过自己会被掰弯，更没想过自己会操别人的屁股！

佐助：“我的肉体是女人。”

鸣人：“我希望你的内心也能认同——”

佐助：“你的要求太多了。”她皱起的眉头让鸣人想到：果然这才是宇智波佐助啊……真是个让他又爱又恨的女人。

可鸣人明白，他恨她的根源正是他爱着她——明明他觉得佐助做得很过分，但他仍然自虐一般地想要靠近她。

鸣人：“这是我第一次跟你提要求，怎么谈得上多。”

佐助：“我却没有要求过你任何事。”

鸣人：“我难道有哪里做得不好？”

佐助：“没有，你很好，从你的标准来说当然很好了。”

鸣人：“你那一套标准太高，我做不到，你不能要求我做到。”

佐助：“可我希望，你起码要明白一件事——我一直在用‘你做不到的标准’要求自己。”

佐助说得没有错，她做了鸣人三年的完美恋人，鸣人提不出要求根本不是因为他很包容，而是佐助太完美，完美到他根本无需提出任何要求。鸣人甚至感觉他已经被佐助宠坏了，只要佐助有一点点不顺着他，他就会愤怒、难过、怀疑她对他的爱。

明明两个人的恋爱，但却一直是佐助在付出，她付出的原因也不是鸣人做了什么，而是鸣人碰巧是她曾经爱着的人的转世。那鸣人难道就不该做出些什么，来证明他配得上佐助的这份爱？他也许永远也达不到佐助的标准，但他也该尽力尝试，连尝试都不敢做的人，不仅不是英雄，在普通人中也是被瞧不起的存在。

“佐助，上一世的你，为什么会喜欢上我？我明明是一个男人。”

“因为你值得。”

“我明白了。”在鸣人心里，佐助也值得。

鸣人长吸一口气，尝试去亲吻佐助的嘴唇，还是和他记忆里一样柔软，佐助没有抗拒，很温柔地回应他，她践行着肉体作为女人接纳鸣人的承诺。这种感觉太美好了，上一世的佐助有渴望过与他接吻嘛？

“你到底是有多爱上一世的我啊……只是移情到我这个替代品身上，就能做到这个地步。”

“鸣人——你不要这么——”

“我说的是实话，如果不是托千百年前那个对我而言完全是陌生人的九尾预言之子的福，你对我也不会跟其他人有任何差别。”

佐助沉默了，她并没有反驳。

“佐助，我想知道，上一世的我和这一世的我，哪个爱你更深一点？”

“他。”佐助丝毫没有迟疑地给出答案，然后她补充到：“你没有必要跟他比，因为你比他要幸运的多。你有爱你的父母，而他一出生就是孤儿，所以他对感情的执着程度远远超过你。对他而言，我是他的目标、认可他的人、唯一能理解他的兄弟般的存在。”

“他果然是能写到史书上的英雄啊……”鸣人不由得感慨，只有英雄才会拥有这种光用语言描述就觉得崇高得不可思议的感情。佐助曾经拥有这样的感情，又有什么感情能与之比拟。

佐助捧住鸣人的脸：“所以你不是他的替代品，说得难听点，你根本没有资格替代他，相比于他，你的缺点太多太多了。但你也是独一无二的，你有你自己的优点。”

“我......”

“我们是恋人。”

鸣人觉得他只有在这件事上胜过了上一世的漩涡鸣人，他和佐助之间是爱情，虽然是再普通不过的的爱情，没有海誓山盟，没有同生共死，却是真真切切的爱情。

鸣人流下眼泪来，他哭得满脸通红，他哽咽着说：“我爱你，佐助。”他还是压抑不住内心的情感，此刻他已经不想管那些复杂的前提条件，他只知道在和佐助恋爱的三年里，他对佐助就是爱情。

佐助故作玩笑：“你可以爱上一个‘男人’了？”

鸣人：“我愿意尝试。”

佐助宽慰他：“鸣人，你能做到这一步已经很让我感动，而且，我会尽量调整自己，你不用压力太大。”她摸了摸剪短的头发，“也许我该再把头发留起来了。”

鸣人抓住佐助的肩膀：“这一次我真的愿意，你要相信我！头发什么的你想剪就剪，一辈子只穿裤子也可以！”

佐助：“你可真是...可爱。 ”她拥抱住她的恋人，也许从这一刻开始，他们才真正意义上第一次心意相通。

到了大学开学的日子，鸣人的父母把鸣人送到火车站，火车站门口佐助和她的父母早就到了，鸣人的父母看到佐助，笑眯眯地说：“鸣人就交给你了。”

鸣人主动替佐助拿着行李，坐在火车上，鸣人看着窗外飞速向后消逝的风景，熟悉的建筑变得陌生起来，他离开了这个从小生活的地方，恐慌之下还好有佐助还陪在他身边，鸣人熟知的，深爱着的佐助。鸣人把头埋进佐助脖颈里撒娇，像只大体型的狗，佐助任由鸣人表达他的依恋，然后轻轻握住鸣人的手。

他们先是到了鸣人的大学，佐助本想陪着鸣人转一圈，鸣人却把行李放到宿舍以后就要和佐助离开，他说这个学校没什么好转的、浪费佐助的时间，鸣人的室友已经到了一个，友好地和鸣人和佐助打招呼。

“你的朋友？”室友问。

“我的女朋友。”鸣人得意地说。

佐助的大学要热闹许多，不仅有来报告的学生，还有一群游客拿着手机拍照，他们中有些还带着孩子，小孩子眼里满是憧憬。进到学校，里面的建筑都是普通的教学楼，但鸣人却兴致勃勃地东瞧西望，佐助把行李放到寝室后，就下楼来见等在下面的鸣人。她主动说：“要参观一下吗？”鸣人兴奋地点头。

现在擦身而过的都是全国第一大学的学生啊，他们眼里闪烁着自信的光，憧憬即将开始的大学生活。鸣人兴奋过后，悲伤感也涌上心头，前一世的他能和佐助并肩，这一世的他怎么就距离佐助这么远呢？

光是行走在校园里，鸣人就察觉到那些打量佐助的眼神了，没有他在佐助身边，会有多少人打佐助的主意！

佐助突然掏出手机，她回了消息就把手机收起来。鸣人问她是什么消息，她说是室友给她发的消息，想要约她晚上一起吃饭，不过她已经拒绝了。

佐助好像想到了什么，她再次把手机拿出来，鸣人惊讶地发现佐助的手机屏保居然是他的照片，她要鸣人为她申请社交账号。佐助是一个活得很原始的人，对电子设备的使用很少，手机对她而言只有打电话的作用，她的通讯录里没有一个人，因为她的通讯对象只有三个人——她的父母和鸣人，而这三个电话号码，她早就记在了心里。

“大学里的消息都是用社交软件传达的。”佐助解释道，“好像全班只有我没有加群。”她一本正经的样子让鸣人哈哈大笑起来。

鸣人帮佐助加进群，又帮她完善了所有信息，看到黑白的头像框，他提议佐助选一张照片，然后打开了佐助的相册。令鸣人没有想到的是，佐助专门建了一个相册放她和鸣人的照片，鸣人的手指滑着滑着，仿佛是再次体验了和佐助的恋爱，再联想到刚刚结束没多久的矛盾，他眼前变得模糊起来，佐助无奈地说：“你又哭了。”

鸣人用手把眼泪一擦，把手机塞到佐助手里，让她挑选一张合适的，佐助选了一张她和鸣人的合照。

“你确定是这张吗？”

“怎么，不行吗？”

“这张照片里有我。”

“有你怎么了？”

“没怎么，那就这张吧。”鸣人把佐助的头像设置成他们的合照，然后当场成为了佐助的第一个好友。接下来佐助的好友都能看到这个头像，一想到这点鸣人就觉得自己的占有欲得到了极大的满足。

他们黏在一起直到晚上七点，鸣人必须要走了，他告诉佐助明天还会来找她，佐助把他送到车站，看着鸣人上车回他的学校。这下佐助身边真的空荡荡了，正当她心里有点伤感，手机振动起来，她今天刚拥有的社交账号迎来了第一个消息，鸣人发了几颗爱心过来，佐助不知道回些什么，她果然还是习惯了和鸣人面对面说话。

鸣人说到做到，第二天一大早就来见佐助，第三天第四天亦是如此，佐助说鸣人真是不嫌麻烦。说来也奇怪，他们都在一起三年了，感情却一点都没有褪色，佐助恍惚间觉得正是因为上一世她和鸣人分别的时间太久，这一世才希望能呆在一起越久越好。

正式开学以后，鸣人就没有那么多时间了，他们都有自己要忙的事，只有每天晚上闲下来才有时间跟对方聊两句。佐助所读大学的图书馆很大藏书很丰富，她没有事情做的时候就泡在里面，但总有男生悄悄给她递小纸条，她全当没看到；佐助还向鸣人坦言她搞不清为什么会有那么多陌生人想加她做好友，不过她也都拒绝了。鸣人则参加了很多班上组织的活动以及社团活动，凭借热情阳光的形象加入了学生会，交到了不少朋友，但鸣人心里还是最希望佐助能在他的身边。

开学一个月以后，鸣人的十八岁生日马上就要到了。这又不得不提到另一件遗憾的事，佐助的生日因为他们当时正在闹矛盾而没有一起过，鸣人为此自责了很久，他反复向佐助确认她是否真的心里没芥蒂，佐助总是点头，还开玩笑说她从来没觉得自己十八岁，拥有上一世记忆的她早就对年纪没有概念了，可鸣人却始终认为这是个遗憾。

鸣人的朋友提出要陪他庆祝生日，他谢谢了朋友的好意，但还是拒绝了，那天正好是周六，他觉得这一天应该完完全全留给佐助。

他们约在外面的餐厅见面，这是个网上口碑很好的地方，食物味道很好，佐助给他的礼物很有心意，本来就应该这么简单地过完这一天，享受相伴的幸福。

如果不是因为佐助跟鸣人说：“我想再试一试。”

鸣人一开始没有反应过来佐助在说什么，于是他直接问出了口，佐助回答：“关于你抚摸我的女性性征。”鸣人听清后，刚刚吃下口的食物差点咳得呛出来。

“你带身份证了吗？”

“嗯。”

他们先是倒在床上拼命接吻，让发丝穿过指缝，明明都要呼吸不过来，却只想汲取对方口中空气不肯分开，口水顺着嘴角溢到床单上。佐助主动把她的上衣脱掉，白色的蕾丝胸罩像奶油蛋糕的外盒，半遮半掩地托举着她可爱白嫩的乳房，露出的那一点粉色的乳晕则像蛋糕上的草莓。

“真的可以吗？”鸣人抱着尝试的态度，探进一根手指撩动佐助的乳头，佐助轻轻点头，于是鸣人就换成整只手掌握住一只乳房，很软很滑仿佛握着一团热牛奶。他温柔地揉弄这个让佐助羞耻的部位，让乳头摩擦鸣人的掌心，佐助咬住下唇不肯作声，于是他加重了力道，将乳肉捏成各种形状，红色的指痕星星点点地印在上面。

鸣人抚摸上佐助的后背，解掉她的胸罩，彻底暴露出那颗微翘着的粉嫩乳头，他把它含在口里重重一吸，佐助惊呼出声下意识想推开鸣人，但手掌刚抵上鸣人的肩膀就主动放下，她甚至故意把乳头继续往鸣人嘴里送了送，并且配合着鸣人的吸吮和舔弄发出轻轻的呻吟声。佐助抓住鸣人的另一只手放到她胸前，邀请他的玩弄。

可鸣人的那只手只是短暂地在胸脯上停留了一下，它继续往下滑，先是滑过平坦的小腹，后是解开裙扣，最后到达了目的地，滑进了佐助的内裤里。佐助因为紧张夹住双腿，但她知道她该做点什么，于是她解开了鸣人的裤子，掏出那根已经硬起来的阴茎，然后她强迫自己大张开腿。

佐助的花穴喷出粘稠的液体，她虽然看不到，却能感觉到一股暖流涌到身下，而且她知道鸣人正在看那里，他的视线、他的手指都落在那里，这个认知让穴内的液体喷得更厉害了，佐助觉得她的内裤已经湿透，大腿内侧也黏糊糊得难受，这时鸣人颇有拯救意味地扯掉了佐助的内裤。

阴唇紧紧地闭合没有一丝缝隙，稀疏的阴毛被淫液打湿变成一缕缕的样子，鸣人用手扒开阴唇将剥开窥探其中的乾坤，指腹摩擦柔嫩滑腻的内侧，磨蹭一番后将指尖插了进去，层层叠叠的软肉亲吻上来。他故意按压佐助的阴蒂，想听她叫得声音更大些，佐助边颤抖身体边张着嘴叫。

鸣人用龟头戳了一圈佐助的阴唇，想要佐助有个心理准备，佐助却一把抓住鸣人的阴茎，鸣人以为佐助又接受不了心情瞬间低沉下来，但佐助却从裙子里掏出一个小东西，鸣人一看居然是避孕套。

“你带这个东西？！你早就准备好了吧！”

“我不像你凡事都不做准备，要是我怀孕了怎么办。”

“我......”鸣人结结巴巴地说，“我肯定会跟你结婚。”

“法定结婚年龄还没到，今天刚成为成年人的漩涡鸣人先生。”

“反正我会跟你结婚的！佐助！”鸣人光着下半身，又像平常一样蹭着佐助撒娇，佐助则把避孕套的带子撕开，让鸣人带上。

“这东西好难受。”鸣人抱怨道。

佐助没有回答他，她摸了摸被撑开的套子表面，然后拉近鸣人把双腿缠上鸣人的腰，鸣人想到了他十五岁时做得那场春梦就是如此，现在佐助已经是他的恋人。

鸣人把穴口顶开，直直地顶了进去，穴道很紧致夹得鸣人很爽，穴口也被撑开成了圆形包住阴茎，佐助皱紧眉头，微眯起眼睛，她的双手情不自禁地搂住鸣人的脖子。当大半个阴茎都已经埋进了花穴里，龟头的横冲直撞遇到了障碍，鸣人意识到顶在前端的是佐助的处女膜，他俯下身把佐助的耳垂含在口里，然后在她耳朵旁边说：“等下会流血哦。”

佐助的表情乍一看还是那么平淡，但她双颊泛红，眼睛上也蒙着一层雾气，让她看起来格外的温柔而风情，她说：“我当然知道。”

鸣人沉下腰用力往前一顶，硬生生破开了那道阻碍，完完全全插进了佐助的身体，鸣人拔出阴茎时，被阴茎堵在穴内的血混着淫液从穴口流出来，在床单上开出红色的花，鸣人伸进一根手指替佐助尽量扣挖出所有血色的粘稠液体，又拿纸巾擦干净她被染红的大腿和股间，连阴唇内侧也照顾到了。柔软的纸巾相比于阴唇还是粗糙太多，再加上此处本就异常敏感，佐助再次想夹住腿，鸣人粗暴地压开她的双腿，然后把身体挡在两腿之间，佐助顺势用小腿勾住鸣人的腰。

清理完毕，鸣人毫无障碍地把佐助的花穴操到底，开始抽插起来，随着鸣人的抽插频率，佐助的身体也跟着晃动，她的乳房微微颤动，保持翘立的乳头在空气中描绘图案。

佐助的叫声一会儿像呻吟、一会儿像尖叫、一会儿又像喘息，她的喉腔里一直在发出浸泡过欲望的声音来回应鸣人。她全身都变成了粉色，皮肤上覆着一层薄薄的汗，乌发黏在脸颊上有种凌乱的美感。

鸣人已经射了一次，但他显然还不够，于是他继续留在佐助的身体里疯狂抽插，佐助的肉道紧紧地吸咬住他，他本能地顶进去又拔出来，甚至把佐助穴内的淫液都带了出来，喷溅到他的大腿还有腹部。等到鸣人肯彻底拔出来，套子里装的精液满得几乎要溢出来，穴口也被操得合不拢，从肉洞往里看还能窥见红色的穴肉。

鸣人还是想要接吻，那种快要窒息却还是抵死缠绵的感觉简直让他上瘾，他顺从内心再次与佐助亲吻起来，双手环抱着佐助赤裸的身体。

他们把清理做完，然后在睡梦中结束了鸣人的生日。

大学四年过得很快，佐助还有继续读下去的想法，鸣人选择直接毕业寻找工作。在佐助的鼓励下，鸣人的大学生活并没有荒废，专业排名甚至在前列，他的第一份工作工资并不算很高，但也总算是一个新的开始。

等到鸣人的工作稳定下来，他们领了早就许诺对方的结婚证，还在父母的帮助下买了一套小房子。佐助正式完成学业时，鸣人已经在社会上摸爬滚打了好几年，从一个青涩的学生变成了能独当一面的成熟男人。

他们一起买了一套更大的房子，在这个靠努力得到的房子里开始了真正意义上的婚姻生活，白天他们很难见到对方，所以晚上回家时总格外如胶似漆。都说夫妻之间有七年之痒，鸣人和佐助在一起早就超过了七年，可每次怀疑对方的爱是否减淡时，他们只要见到对方，就会觉得这份爱一如曾经。

佐助怀孕了，也许是身体中的雌性激素所致，她对肚子里这个孩子情不自禁产生了身为母亲的关怀，但她还是很恍惚，看着一天天隆起的肚子，她总是在心里默念：佐助，你居然真的作为一个女人怀孕了。

鸣人则非常高兴，他黏佐助黏得更紧了。

佐助的怀孕反应很强烈，情绪波动也大起来，这么多年来她都很少提上一世的事情，做一个合格的女人兼妻子，但当她再次忍不住孕吐时，她久违地向鸣人提起了上一世的妻子。

“我真是个不合格的丈夫。”佐助说，“所以老天才会想要我也体验她的痛苦吧。”

不相爱的夫妻组成的家庭也是不幸福的，鸣人很清楚这点，然而他不想评价佐助上一世的事情。

“你猜猜我肚子里是个男孩还是女孩。”

“也许是女孩吧。”

“我上一世有一个女儿，我很尽力去爱她，可是做的不好。希望对这个孩子，我可以做好。”

“你当然可以。”鸣人把手覆上佐助的肚子，“我们的孩子是爱情的结晶。”

这个孩子顺利地出生，鸣人猜错了，这是个男孩，佐助抱他的时候手不自觉地颤抖起来，从接过婴儿的那一刻开始，佐助才真切地感受到她真的是女人了，她要在后半生以母亲的身份去爱这个孩子。

孩子一天天长大，他既有鸣人的活泼开朗，也有佐助的沉着冷静，他的五官更像身为母亲的佐助，但神态尤其是那双眼睛像极了鸣人。鸣人和佐助慢慢地老了，头发变白、手上的皮肤像干枯的树皮，腰背越来越弯曲手上总拿着拐杖。

鸣人先佐助一步离开这个世界，他临死前最后的印象是医院雪白的墙、心电图的声音，还有佐助握紧他的手传来的温度。

鸣人的灵魂离开了干枯的躯体，即将进入下一轮的轮回转世，在入口处他的灵魂曾经寄居过的肉体的记忆全部浮现出来，包括最开始身为神之子因陀罗的回忆、身为忍者之神千手柱间的回忆、以及身为四战英雄漩涡鸣人的回忆。

在那个漩涡鸣人的记忆里，有太多没有见过的佐助了——

有坐在草坪上往鸣人口里喂饭的佐助，他看起来年纪不大，眼眸乌黑得如同宝石一样，里面藏着关心和爱意。

有浑身伤口倒在鸣人怀里的佐助，他的呼吸都快没有了，用最后的力气抬起手似乎想要抚摸鸣人的脸。

有与鸣人扭打在一起的佐助，他的脸上满是黑色的纹路，眼珠也变成蛇的花纹，鸣人的手在佐助护额上留下一道划痕。

......

佐助一直奔跑着，他只留给鸣人他的背影，发丝飞扬仿佛飘在风里。记忆的视角落在佐助修长的脖颈，宽大衣领下线条优美的锁骨，以及衣摆下若隐若现的腰肢，火热的视线流连在佐助每一块暴露在外的白皙皮肤上，那是赤裸裸的欲望。

他爱佐助，不，是我爱佐助。

上一世的记忆和这一世交叉在一起，让鸣人无法分辨清楚自己到底是哪一个鸣人，为什么唯独这两世拥有相同的名字、相同的外貌、甚至爱上了相同的人？

鸣人没有时间去想清楚了，他内心翻滚起深深的遗憾，既然上一世的他爱着佐助，怎么还是害得佐助带着遗憾转世？

还有，佐助知道他的心意吗？无论上一世还是这一世，他都从来没有机会去问佐助这个问题。

虽然遗憾太多太多，但一切都来不及了，鸣人的一只脚已经踏进了轮回转世的大门，他的所有记忆变成空白，他将降生到一个女人的肚子里。

“这两位神之子所谓的遗憾真是没完没了。”掌管轮回转世的神仙感慨道，他身边的随从也跟着点头。

千百年前，因陀罗和阿修罗的灵魂转世就纠缠了多世，他们的因缘也终于在鸣人和佐助这一世结束。没想到这两个人，带着过强的遗憾和执念，参与转世轮回，硬是开启了一个新的因缘。

神仙：“我本以为他们没有性别的阻碍，还保留了其中一人的记忆，就能了结这个新的因缘，没想到漩涡鸣人再一次带着遗憾和执念转世了。”

随从：“您接下来想怎么做？”

神仙：“我只是看管轮回转世大门的神仙，命运想要如何安排他们我怎么能弄明白？但他们的因缘肯定是要延续到下一世了。”

随从：“为什么唯独他们能保留曾经的相貌和名字，以鸣人和佐助的身份相遇呢？”

“因为遗憾的不仅是他们本人，他们同时也是太多人的遗憾。”神仙笑着说，“在另一个时空，他们的故事只是一本漫画，但有许许多多的人为他们不能走到一起而遗憾，这些遗憾汇聚在一起成了一股扭转时空的力量，影响到了这一个时空。”

随从：“这一世的漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助结婚生子，相守一生，结果到了转世的时候，他还是不肯为上一世的遗憾释怀。所以说如果遗憾不在一开始就结束，即使轮回千百次，那也还是遗憾啊！何苦生生世世纠缠下去！”

神仙：“也许他们更不想彻底相忘于人世间吧。”


End file.
